


Cupidon en talons

by elyas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor reference, M/M, River and the deductions, River is Cupidon, Romance, Set in Season 6 of Doctor Who, True Love, Wholock, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River a fuit pendant longtemps Mme Kovarian. Au point de se retrouver à jouer les détective Cupidon dans un univers alternatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupidon en talons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theycallitlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/gifts).



> C'était cours, sans réel intention de ma part, si ce n'est un cadeau de Noël pour une amie. Bizarrement, cela reste un de mes OS préféré.

Tout avait commencé par un murmure, une pensée. L'espoir vif d'une nouvelle distraction. L'ennui le plus totale ainsi qu'une bonne dose d'hasard. La promesse d'un avenir meilleur, ainsi qu'une lueur d'espoir. Un sentiment enfoui qui gronde, et quelques illusions parsemés d'une douce odeur de crime, synonyme d'un ennui qui n'allait être que de courte durée. Et c'est là que cette histoire commence, brusquement et bêtement, ici à Baker Street. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, une tornade avait pénétré dans la pièce. Une tignasse bouclé qui ne venait d'un lieu inconnu, sorti de nulle part. Sans un bonjour, elle s'assit tout en croisant les jambes. Un sourire malicieux s'étalait sur son visage, et elle s'amusait de la réaction des propriétaires de ces lieux.

_Bonjour mes petits cœurs._

Elle s'appelait River Song. Et a en jugé par sa démarche, on pouvait dire qu'elle était plus que déterminé. Tel une panthère, elle se glissa entre les deux hommes. Un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Éclatante étoile parmi les sombres visages qui l'entouraient, elle ne pouvait songer à quel point cela pouvait lui sembler si étrange, et pourtant si jouissif en même temps, d'avoir pu rencontrer des individus considérés comme fictifs. En effet, de ses yeux bleus et sombre, Sherlock Holmes le grand détective de Scotland Yard, anti-héro de toute un pan historique, l'observait gravement, comme s'il essayait -sans succès, elle le devinait assez bien- de déduire qui elle pouvait être. Les seuls bribes d'informations qu'il ait pu lui soutirer sans qu'elle ne lui dévoile, fut qu'elle n'était pas de Londres. John Watson, quant à lui paraissait morne et presque inquiet.

En effet, elle ne les avait pas rencontré plus d'une ou deux fois, et elle tenait à garder une part de mystère dans sa personne. Leur dire tout simplement qu'elle avait fuit à travers sa Réalité et les plusieurs Univers alternatifs pour échapper à son ignoble destin, ou celui de tuer l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout, serait sûrement quelque chose qui leur serait terriblement effarant, voire effrayant, dangereux et fou.

Elle avait atterri dans ce monde dans le hasard le plus complet. L'homme au drôle de chapeau, celui qui se tenait sur les unes de journaux avaient attirés son attention, et un rire lui était venu quand elle comprit que dans cette Réalité, Sherlock Holmes était un détective au XXIème siècle. Ce fut donc sans mal qu'elle trouva leur trace, et étant de nature plutôt joueuse, elle s'était faufilé dans leurs vies, juste histoire de se divertir, avant de quitter cette Réalité et d'aller dans une nouvelle, avant que Madame Kovarian ne la retrouve. Conan Doyle les aura peut-être écrit comme deux bons amis, River, elle, savait que dans ce monde, quelque chose était différent.

***

Une tasse de thé à la main, John Watson, l'air un peu perdu, observa la femme bouclée tourné encore et toujours cette cuillère dans sa tasse. Sherlock était partit depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

**"Êtes vous marié River ?"** Cette dernière secoua la tête. **"Mais j'espère bien un jour"** Watson fronça les sourcils. **"Vous voyez, cela fait plusieurs fois que nous vous croisons avec Sherlock, et jusqu'ici, nous nous sommes toujours étonnés du fait que nous ne savions rien de bien concret à votre égard. Alors maintenant je vous le demande ... Pourquoi êtes vous là ?"** River inspira.

**"Vous voyez John. Il y a toujours un moment où vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes amoureux. Et malgré tout vos efforts, tout ce que vous avez bien pu faire, tout le conditionnement auquel vous avez été sujet ... Rien n'y fait. L'amour arrive, vous tombe dessus et vous ne pouvez rien n'y faire ... J'ai rêvé tellement de fois de ce moment où je pourrais être avec celui que j'aime ... Mais j'en suis incapable. Alors ... j'ai décidé d'aider tous ces autres. Afin de leur montrer la voie. La voie vers leur bonheur."**

Ce n'était pas complètement faux, mais c'était loin d'être la vérité. Elle avait omit le fait qu'elle vivait dans un autre Univers et qu'elle une voyageuse dans l'espace et le temps, tout en ayant été conçu dans une machine de Temps à relativité dimensionnel inter spatial qui change tout bonnement sa nature. C'était une humaine, ainsi qu'un alien en d'autres termes, et ça, il valait bien ne pas le dire. Le Docteur. Son regard s'était perdue dans le néant avec ces mots. River ne pensait qu'à une personne. A cet amour si proche, et si loin en même temps. Sa main relevé sur sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux. Des yeux clairs, un rire cristallin, une voix singulière, et le bruit d'une machine unique. Il lui manquait plus que tout, et son cœur se serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait à tout ce qui fessait sa personne. Des souvenirs doux amers qui chaque jour lui faisait croire un peu plus en son amour. A lui. Elle l'aimait tendrement. Et c'est quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever, jamais. _Mon cœur_.

**"Bien ..."** John râcla doucement sa gorge. **"Et .. cela ne m'aide pas. Pourquoi êtes vous ... ici ?"**

River souria. Oh oui, il ne voulait donc pas voir.

**"Sherlock croit être le seul a pouvoir faire des déductions, mais pas du tout. J'ai été entraîné par les meilleurs dans le domaines, par un certain Sir Conan Doyle très loin d'ici, qui m'a enseigné l'art de la déduction avec cet homme que j'aime."**

Elle fit une pause, avant de lancer d'une traite tout ce qu'elle retenait.

**"Quoi qu'il en soit mon ami, un regard tendre, un sourire en coin, un dîner en tête à tête plus d'une fois par semaine, une confiance aveugle, ainsi que ces quelques boucles brunes sur votre pull que vous n'avez même pas remarqués veulent tout dire. Quelqu'un aime bien votre parfum je présume, et a le hobby de venir l'humer de temps à autre. Cheveux sur le coup, à moins que vous ayez des cheveux tel quel, et que vous sentiez vos affaires tout le temps, je n'y crois pas. Un stress qui monte encore et encore au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, mais pourquoi donc ? Attendez vous quelqu'un ? Pas Mrs. Hudson. Ni une petite amie pour sortir, vous semblez de mauvaise humeur et pas assez en forme pour bouger ce soir à la vu de vos cernes énormes. Vous n'avez pas dormi ? mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien vous tracasser ? tout va bien dans votre vie, je dirais donc problème personnel. Vous êtes en plein forme, et vous prenez le temps de prendre du temps, ce qui exclut les problèmes de travail. Vous n'avez pas envoyé un seul texto depuis tout à l'heure, votre sœur va donc bien. Et non, vous n'auriez pas envoyer de texto à Sherlock. Vous préférez lui parler de vive voix, ça se ressent dans vos conversations orales. Cela laisse alors la place à un problème sentimental. Vous n'avez pas dormi à cause d'un problème sentimental. Vous avez une petite amie, mais ce n'est pas elle que vous attendez nerveusement, vous l'auriez déjà appelé, et puis je le redis, vous êtes trop fatigué pour sortir ce soir. Qui attendez vous donc ? Je dirais la cause de votre état. Vous êtes un homme où l'on peut lire comme un livre ouvert, vous avez envie que ça cesse, votre insomnie d'hier soir vous a tué. Mais alors qui attendez vous ? Celui, oui celui et non celle, à qui vous lancer un regard tendre sans vous en rendre compte, celui avec qui vous aimer passer du temps. Celui avec qui vous aimer parler oralement. Pas Lestrade pour l'amour de Dieu, ni Mycroft, même si vous le trouvez plutôt pas mal et sexy pour son âge. Non, non. Vous attendez celui que vous aimez sans ...**

**\- Stop.**

**\- ... Vous l'aimez."**

Dans un murmure, John soupira. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de demander à River si elle voulait quelque biscuits. D'un sourire triomphant, elle sut à cet instant qu'elle avait tout à fait raison.

***

Un baiser doux et chaud. Timide et hésitant. Mais pourtant rempli d'amour et d'envie, de désir et de passion. Se laissant totalement aller à ses envies, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes avait baissé sa garde. Il avait été allongé sur son divan, et ç'avait été d'un naturel presque déroutant que son colocataire était venu posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait bien remarqué que ces derniers jours, l'ancien soldat avait eu du mal avec une insomnie toujours plus forte. Mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque, préférant le laisser et ne pas le brusquer.

Et ces deux hommes qui s'embrassaient tendrement restèrent donc longtemps après dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant un moment d'intimité et de tendresse. Après tout, la tignasse bouclée tapis dans son coin, regardant le spectacle et le couple qu'elle avait engendré avait peut-être raison. L'amour se devait d'avoir une chance en plus. John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. Cela sonnait bien. Aussi bien que River Song et Le Docteur.


End file.
